


Numbers and Ink

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Gay, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, Kiyotaka lost a bet, M/M, Phone numbers, Taka gets a tattoo, Tattoo Artist Mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: After losing a bet to Leon, Kiyotaka has to get a tattoo. At the parlor, he meets the hot tattoo artist Mondo.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Numbers and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3, I am so behind.

This was a stupid idea, he knew it was a stupid idea, and yet here he was. He never should have made that bet, especially with Leon, especially with the fact that the bet dealt with trying to get girl's phone numbers. Where he got none, while Leon got who knows how many. He bit his lip as he held back a sigh, he never should have made the bet when his emotions were running high, and now he had to pay the price.

He glanced up as he saw Leon sit back down next to him, must be already done with what the tattoo was going to be. He didn't know what it was going to be, or where, but he was just gonna have to suck it up, as he got himself into this mess, and he couldn't back out. He didn't say anything to Leon, who sat beside him laughing to himself before pulling out his phone. He glanced around the room and took note that they were the only ones there, so at least no one knew he was here, regardless if he knew them or not.

He chewed on his lip till he saw someone walk out of the door. The man was taller than himself and was very muscular and buff as he wore a low tank top and black pants, he had long black and blond hair that passed his shoulders but was pulled back into a low ponytail. His lavender eyes looked across the room at the two and he asked, "So who's up?"

Kiyotaka stood straight up, ignoring the light blush forming on his face, no point in backing down, and said, "Me."

"Alright, follow me," he motioned his head to the door before turning and walking back in. He took a deep breath before following after, ignoring Leon's words of, "Good Luck!"

He entered the room and saw the man getting, from what he could assume tools. "Go ahead and take a seat."

He obeyed and sat on the chair, "So care ta' tell me yer' name?"

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

The other man nodded and said, "Mondo Owada."

The man then reached over the table and picked up a piece of paper, "So this is what ya want?"

He had no idea what Leon had picked, or even where it was going to be, but he didn't look. "Yes."

"Alright, take off your shirt, I'm assuming ya ate?

Leon told him to this morning before he left, "Yes."

"Good, lean forward, and we can get started."

He swallowed as he took off his shirt, Leon told him to wear a T-shirt so it wouldn't irritate the tattoo when he got done and leaned forward on the chair. He watched from the corner of his eye as Mondo got a needle out and wiped the tip, "So this your first one?"

"Y-yeah"

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine, although ya picked a more sensitive spot for it, so I'll be easy."

Kiyotaka nodded and braced himself as he saw the man ready the needle, only to feel cool dampness first, he must be making sure the area is clean to avoid infection, at least he's professional and not some hack. However, a moment later he let out a hiss and gripped the chair as he felt a sharp pain on his lower back, the needle piercing his skin.

"Ya alright?"

The black-haired man nodded, "Y-yeah."

"Well ya need to relax, it hurts more when ya tense up like that."

"Alright," Kiyotaka said as he tried to force himself to relax, but that didn't stop the pain, he felt like he was being stabbed, well in a way he was but still. He felt his eyes water at the pain, but he refused to allow himself to cry, if Leon knew he'd never hear the end of it, especially after that bet.

He bit his lip to stop himself from whining only for the pain to stop and he heard Mondo sigh, "Look ya don't have to go through with this if ya don't wanna."

Kiyotaka shook his head, "No, it's fine."

"Are ya sure?"

"I lost the bet, so I have to go through with it."

"Oh, so this is one of those stupid bet things?" The man laughed, "Yeah I've seen those around, heck even had someone get one because he lost to me."

Kiyotaka's red eyes blinked as he turned to look at the other "Really?"

Mondo laughed, "Yeah, he ended up getting a pride flag, a few weeks later he got a boyfriend."

Kiyotaka's mouth quirked into a bit of a smile, but then he saw the few tattoos that were on Mondo's well-defined muscles. He felt his face heat up a bit and turned away. Why was he so attractive? 

"So are ya sure you wanna continue?"

"Yes."

"Alright," the burning and stabbing returned, but he forced himself to be more relaxed.

"So what bet did ya lose?"

The blush returned, he let out a sigh, there was no point in keeping it to himself, it was just a dumb bet, besides Mondo more than likely has heard worst, "Leon betted that he could get more girls' phone numbers...and as you can see he won."

"Haven't heard of that bet in a while, well how many did you get?"

He sighed, "None..."

"For real?"

The pain wasn't as bad as before, then again the area could be going numb after a prolonged period of pain, "I've never been good at talking with others..."

"Heh, guess we have that in common."

Kiyotaka blinked, "How so?"

"People get scared of me, think I look like a thug or somethin'."

"Why would they think that?"

"Who knows really, people tend to judge on appearances a lot ya know, before getting to know the person."

He understood perfectly, with his family being related to his grandfather who was involved with a scandal and took his family down, people tended to not give his parents a chance, assuming they're like his grandfather, people don't go as far with him, but many people do tend to avoid him when they can. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

The two continued talking, enjoying their conversation till Mondo finally pulled the needle away, finished with Kiyotaka's new tattoo. "It's done, have a look." 

The black-haired man stood, wincing a bit at his now stiff muscles as he stood, his lower back feeling numb, he walked over to the tall mirror and used it to see the ink now marked into his skin, what he saw made his eyes widen in shock, this is what Leon picked? There on his lower back were the words, 'RULE BREAKER', written across in big bold letters.

"Leon!"

He could hear laughter in the other room, only to sigh, he should have expected this from him, why would he have expected anything different. "Ya alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. A bet is a bet after all."

Mondo rubbed the back of his neck and then said, "Well if it's anything, I think it looks good on ya."

Kiyotaka's face turned a light pink as he looked at the taller man, "T-thanks."

The taller man smiled as he looked away with a light blush, "Anyway, let's get ya ringed up."

The other nodded and put his shirt back on, the fabric rubbed against the irritated skin, but he could handle it till he got home. He followed Mondo to the front counter and paid, he then showed him a paper of telling him things he would need to do if anything happened. He was about to thank him and depart only for the tattoo artist to ask him to wait. Kiyotaka watched as Mondo wrote something on the paper before handing it to him.

He looked at what he wrote and there he wrote his name and number at the bottom corner, "Figured we could hang out if ya wanted..."

The black-haired man smiled brightly, "Of course!"

The two-toned haired man smiled, "Great."

"Wait," the smaller of the two reached of the pen and wrote his own name and number on a note paper that sat in the corner of the desk, "That way we can both be in touch."

Mondo's smile widened, "Thanks."

"Oi, let's go," Leon whined by the door, more than likely not listening to what the two had said. Kiyotaka sighed, "So later?"

"Definitely."

He waved goodbye at the tattoo artist and left with Leon, who was on his phone, he looked down at the paper Mondo had given him with his number. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, in the end, his back may be sore, but he got a lot of good out of it.


End file.
